Your Presence
by tama no kiseki
Summary: -EDITED- Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau yang ada disampingku. My first SasuNaru fic RnR please ?


Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Shonen Ai. Gaje. OOCness.

Summary: Yang aku butuhkan hanya kamu yang selalu ada di sampingku

ENJOY!

Naruto P.O.V:

'Satu hari lagi yang harus ku lewati dengan kepura-puraan,' pikirku lelah.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencuci muka. Kulihat pantulan wajahku di cermin dan mengambil pisau lipat di lemari.

"Betapa berbedanya aku di hadapan semua orang ," gumamku sinis lalu mulai menyayat-nyayat pergelangan tangan kiriku . Aku mendesah. 'Padahal aku sudah membawa kembali Uchiha mereka yang berharga tapi kenapa ? Kenapa perlakuan penduduk desa masih sama seperti dulu ?!'. Setelah puas, aku membalut lengan kiriku dengan perban dan berjalan menuju tempat latihan tim 7.

Sakura P.O.V:

"Naruto ke mana sih ? Tidak biasanya dia setelat ini ," ucapku tidak sabar. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terlambat.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

'Sasuke.. apakah dia menyadari bahwa aku dan Naruto telah berubah karena dia ? '

'Aku tahu dari caramu menatap Naruto… perasaanmu lebih dari sekedar rival, teman, atau apapun yang Naruto katakan padaku ' Sakura memandang Sasuke lalu tersenyum sedih.

'Naruto hancur karenamu.. tidak sadarkah kamu ? Dia memilliki perasaan yang sama denganmu…'

' Makanya, aku menyerah untuk berharap kau akan di sampingku… Tapi, bolehkan aku berharap jika kamu segera menyadari perasaan dan penderitaan Naruto dan menolongnya ?'

Sakura menghapus airmata di sudut matanya.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou !" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa terlambat ?! " teriakku sambil memelototinya.

"Maaf, maaf, " kata Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan marah, Sakura-chan, " pinta Naruto sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Aku menghela napas. Dia paling tahu kalau aku tidak tahan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah ! Kali ini ku maafkan."

Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua. "Dobe."

"Teme ! " teriak Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka yang tak pernah berubah. POOF

"Yo ! " sapa Kakashi santai. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke mendelik sebal ke arah Kakashi.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan, jadi sekarang kalian boleh pulang ," kata Kakashi singkat lalu kembali pergi sebelum kami bertiga sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Argh ! Tahu begini kenapa aku tadi cepat-cepat datang ! " teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya ! Ja ne !" Aku melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. 'Good luck Sasuke'

Sasuke P.O.V:

'Untunglah Sakura pulang jadi aku bisa berduaan dengan Dobeku' sorakku ( ?) sambil melihat sosok Sakura yang mulai menghilang.

Kulihat dia berjalan menuju lapangan berumput dan berbaring di sana. Aku mengikuti dan duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan ku amati wajah manisnya, rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin sepoi, warna bola mata yang bisa mengalahkan warna langit dan laut di balik kelopak matanya. Sudah lama aku menyadari bahwa aku… mencintainya…

"..Me ? Teme !" Naruto membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Aku baru sadar kalau wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku segera mendorongnya menjauh.

"Usuratonkachi." Aku membuang muka dan berusaha melawan rasa panas yang mulai menjalari wajahku. Seorang Uchiha tak boleh tersipu.

Aku bangkit dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Teme ?" teriaknya kesal.

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dengan wajah cemberut yang membuatnya semakin imut. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat perban di lengan kirinya.

"Dobe, kenapa lengan kirimu ?" Aku berusaha menekan rasa penasaran yang muncul.

Dia hanya terpaku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan lalu berlari pergi tanpa aku sempat mencegahnya.

Naruto P.O.V :

'Kuso ! Hampir saja !' Aku membanting pintu apartemenku. Kemudian menyadari semua kaca jendela telah pecah.

Aku melihat selembar kertas yang di tancapkan dengan pisau di lantai kamarku dan membacanya.

MONSTER !! PERGI DARI DESA INI !! PEMBAWA SIAL !

Aku melihat tulisan bernada serupa di dinding kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. 'Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku mati saja ? Toh, tidak akan ada yang sedih jika monster seperti aku pergi, ' Aku tersenyum sedih dan mengambil sebuah kunai.

'Sasuke . . ' Ku sebut namanya dalam tangisku .

'Tak sadarkah dia.. bahwa dia tujuan hidupku'

'Bahwa mimpi menjadi hokage akan sia-sia bila kau tak di sampingku… mendampingiku.. '

Airmata ini semakin deras mengalir. Ku lempar kunai yang ada dalam genggamanku hingga menghantam dinding. Ku benamkan wajahku ke bantal dan terus menangis. Perlahan-lahan rasa lelah membawaku ke alam mimpi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke P.O.V:

'Dia terlambat lagi, sudah seminggu dia begini,' pikirku sambil duduk di salah satu dahan pohon.

Kulihat Sakura mulai cemberut lagi sedangkan Kakashi-sensei malah asyik membaca Icha-Icha Paradise. Dasar guru mesum !! omelku dalam hati.

"Sasuke !" Kakashi-sensei melambaikan tangan memintaku turun.

"Sekarang juga kamu pergi ke rumah Naruto dan katakan padanya misi hari ini di batalkan". Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, Kakashi-sensei pergi.

Kulihat Sakura yang menggerutu. "Sasuke, aku titip salam untuk Naruto, katakan aku ada keperluan jadi tidak bisa menemuinya. Arigatou ! " kata Sakura dengan ekspresi bersalah dan khawatir yang kentara. Sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah berlari ke arah rumah sakit.

Aku segera ke apartemen Naruto karena perasaanku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

Normal P.O.V:

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia meraih kenop pintu. "Tidak di kunci ? " ucap Sasuke heran. Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto dan mencarinya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar di mana dia merasakan chakra Naruto.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri melihat Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai kamar tidurnya dan darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. Sasuke segera meraih tubuh Naruto dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Dia sangat bersyukur bahwa dia belum terlambat. Kemudian dia segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

'Kami-sama, ku mohon selamatkan dia agar aku tak perlu kehilangan lagi orang yang berharga bagiku,' doa Sasuke dalam hati berulang kali seraya menunggu Naruto yang sedang mendapat pertolongan.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Tsunade yang keluar diiringi oleh Shizune dan beberapa perawat lain.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaannya ?" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

Tsunade menghela napas dan terdiam sejenak. "Keadaan fisiknya sudah stabil. Tapi, tidak dengan mentalnya. Sepertinya dia sudah lama melukai dirinya karena di kedua pergelangan tangannya terdapat banyak luka sayatan. "

Sasuke membeku sesaat. "Luka sayatan? " gumamnya tak yakin.

"Tsunade-sama, bolehkah aku menjenguk Naruto?" Tsunade mengangguk singkat dan menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke kamar perawatan Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum sedih 'Tolong dia, Sasuke, hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya.'

Kemudian Tsunade pergi ke kantornya diiringi oleh Shizune dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumen yang menggunung.

Sasuke P.O.V:

'Luka sayatan?' pikirku berulang kali sambil berjalan menuju kamar tempat Naruto di rawat. Perlahan ku buka pintu kamarnya. Kulihat Naruto dengan pakaian rumah sakit sedang tertidur pulas dengan infus di tangan kirinya. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Kuraih tangannya, sejenak rasa shock melandaku .

"Ternyata benar apa yang Tsunade-sama katakan," ucapku lirih.

Aku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi keningnya dan mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya. Kugenggam tangannya dan berharap dia segera membuka matanya.

'Kenapa aku tak menyadari bahwa dia terluka sampai seperti ini?'

'Apa karena dia selalu memasang senyum bodohnya itu?'

'Bagaimana bisa aku tertipu dengan topengnya?'

'Pantaskah aku menyebut dirinya orang yang berharga sementara hal seperti ini aku tidak segera menyadarinya?'

Pergulatan batinku mendapat interupsi saat tangan Naruto bergerak dalam genggamanku. Aku segera memanggil Tsunade-sama saat kesadarannya mulai kembali.

Jujur saja, aku tak pernah melihat Tsunade-sama segembira itu. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Tsunade-sama memaksa Naruto berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Tsunade-sama dan berbisik " Maafkan aku, Obaa-chan."

Sebelum keluar, Tsunade-sama berbisik padaku "Jaga dia, Sasuke." Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sa- Sasuke… ", ucapnya lirih saat melihat kehadiranku.

Aku mempererat genggamanku. "Kenapa ?" ucapku perlahan.

Banyak kata 'Kenapa ?' yang ingin keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sinar matanya memudar.

"Karena.. jujur aja, aku udah lelah…" ucap Naruto perlahan. Aku terdiam

"Karena aku muak pada para tetua dan penduduk desa yang sikapnya padaku tak pernah berubah ." Kulihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan amarah.

"Karena aku lelah memasang topeng yang perlahan.. retak semenjak kepergianmu," ucap Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang membuatku hatiku perih.

"Dan luka ini sudah terlalu menyakitkan ," kata Naruto lirih. Aku benci, sangat benci, saat melihat dia terluka tanpa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

'Karena aku, dia..'

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluk Naruto yang meneteskan airmata dan membisikan kata maaf berkali-kali. Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah muncul dalam benakku. Aku tahu seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menangis tapi aku tak peduli! Karena orang yang sangat kucintai terluka karena aku. Aku mulai tenang dan merasakan Naruto membalas pelukanku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepas pelukanku dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku atas segalanya ", ucapku pelan sambil mengusap perban di pergelangan tangannya

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu, Sasuke ", ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Naruto ", ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum lega.

Naruto P.O.V:

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei serta Kakashi-sensei menjengukku bersama-sama.

Iruka-sensei langsung memelukku dan memarahiku "Kalau kau berani berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku tak kan pernah mau lagi bicara denganmu !" ancamnya sambil mengusap airmatanya. Aku mengangguk pasrah karena aku tahu Iruka-sensei serius dengan ucapannya.

Reaksi Sakura-chan sangat menyeramkan. Dia pasti memukulku jika saja Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei tidak menahannya. Sesaat kemudian, dia memelukku dan menangis "Kau mau membuat aku merasakan kehilangan teman lagi ya ?! Baka!" Aku tertegun. "Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapku menyesal. Dia mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei, dia hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan guru satu itu. Tapi, dari matanya, aku tahu, perasaan Kakashi-sensei sama seperti Iruka-sensei dan Sakura-chan.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mengerti bahwa diantara orang-orang yang membenciku, ada yang menyayangiku. Dan membuatku bertekad tak akan pernah membuat mereka menangis karena aku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka semua berpamitan pulang kecuali Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku penasaran sambil memandangnya yang duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Dia hanya diam lalu membalas tatapanku.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu", ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan di katakannya.

"A- aishiteru yo, Naruto", ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mataku tajam. Aku terpaku. 'Mungkinkah ini mimpi ?' batinku tidak percaya. Namun, saat aku lihat matanya, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong.

Aku tertawa saat melihat Sasuke yang gugup menunggu jawabanku. Tanpa terasa airmata bahagia membasahi pipiku. "Love you too, Sasu-teme", ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu ", ucap Sasuke lembut. Akhirnya semuanya selesai sudah dan orang yang aku cintai berada di sampingku

"Jika kau pergi lagi, aku akan selalu menyeretmu pulang kembali. " Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapanku dan mengecup bibirku lembut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V:

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Semua anggota Rookie 12 dan Sand Siblings memarahiku habis-habisan atas tindakan bodohku. Sakura hanya tertawa saat melihatku yang pasrah dimarahi oleh mereka. Dan karena kejadian itu juga, sikap penduduk desa mulai ramah padaku. Aku sangat senang melihat perubahan ini.

Satu hal lagi, saat Sakura-chan tahu aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran ,dia langsung heboh memberi selamat. Aku yakin tak lama lagi seluruh desa akan tahu mengenai hal ini. Sasuke sempat kesal, tapi, dia maklum karena bagiku dan Sasuke, Sakura adalah kakak perempuan, walaupun umur Sasuke lebih tua.

"Naruto, sedang apa melamun di situ? " Sasuke menghampiriku. "Ayo ! Nanti terlambat", kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju tempat janjian kami dengan Sakura-chan.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih atas segalanya' batinku penuh syukur sambil menatap langit biru

-Owari-

AN: Stelah aku bandingin, aku lebih suka pake versi yang ini. Jadi versi yang lama aku hapus. Aku mhon maap bwt yg uda ngreview versi sbelumnya. Buat Chiaki Megumi-san, makasi buat ralatnya ya. Di versi ini, aku coba perbaiki typonya.

Mind to review ?

Arigatou

nekoningyou


End file.
